


Undone

by coldbeautyMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbeautyMalfoy/pseuds/coldbeautyMalfoy
Summary: 自从Draco和Harry Potter睡了的这几个月以来，他井然有序的生活开始分崩离析。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021418) by [eidheann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidheann/pseuds/eidheann). 
  * A translation of [Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021418) by [eidheann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidheann/pseuds/eidheann). 



> 警告：互攻暗示！互攻暗示！但无详细描写！  
> 含有oral-anal sex 全篇后入式  
> 接受不了赶紧叉出去！

自从Draco和Harry Potter睡了的这几个月以来，他井然有序的生活开始分崩离析。某些早上，他被他的猫狸子*熟悉的凉鼻头和胡须叫醒，而另一些早上，叫醒他的是扎人的胡茬以及游走在身上的手。

当萨拉查*在他的床上，把他轻轻推醒的时候，他可以度过一个有计划的早上。他可以喂猫、冲澡、吃早餐、看报纸，然后再悠闲地去上班。

*译者注：猫狸子（kneazle），一种魔法宠物，Hermione的猫就有一半猫狸子血统，所以非常聪明。萨拉查是Draco给他养的猫狸子起的名字（对，就是那个萨拉查·斯莱特林的那个萨拉查）

他喜欢那些早晨。

当Potter在他床上的时候，事情就变得无限复杂了。Potter直到10点左右才需要起床，而且把自己从Potter半睡半醒的咸猪手下撬开比Draco所想的需要更大的努力。Potter紧紧地贴上来的时候就更糟糕了，因为在睡梦中的他仿佛胳膊比巨乌贼的爪子还多，还会把他的勃起在Draco的屁股上和背上蹭来蹭去。

Draco讨厌那些早晨。他讨厌那些早晨正是因为他爱死了那些早晨。爱到足以值得他多在床上待一会儿，然后再拿他的枕头啪的拍在Potter脸上，从而得以下床，及时赶去工作。

但他最爱的还是第三种早晨。那些慵懒的周末，饱满的金色光束洒落在地板上，他可以在处理好萨拉查的食物后爬回床上，爬到Potter温暖而沉重的胳膊下。

他不知道哪一部分更棒一些：Potter把他拉近一些时发出的梦呓般的低语，或是当他们都彻底清醒之后一定会做的爱。

Potter正在把Draco变成一个傻瓜。

**

“嗯...早啊。”

Draco艰难地睁开一只眼瞪着Potter，仍旧因为睡眠看起来迷迷糊糊的：“滚开。”

Potter笑了笑，紧紧地抱住Draco，把他拽得离Potter温暖的怀抱更近了一些。“好吧，那就祝我生日快乐吧。”

“今天不是你生日。都他妈甚至不是七月。”Draco趴着把头埋在枕头里哼哼。

“那就更好了。”

Potter从后面紧紧地环着Draco，用他的胡茬蹭着Draco的耳朵，痒痒的感觉是他大声抗议着：“滚！”

Potter大笑起来。“你早上总是很有趣。”他做了一个他那愚蠢的傲罗动作，翻到了Draco的背上，轻轻捏着他的后颈，激起一阵从脊柱传来的兴奋。“你这么性感可真好。”他把屁股在Draco的背上蹭了蹭，然后又一次蜷着贴近他。

“啊，如果某人能让我睡觉的话...”

“打扰了，”Potter发出愤慨的声音，“是谁昨天从酒吧回来以后非要和我上床的？哦，原来是你啊。”

Draco不由自主地轻笑出声：“哦，拜托了，你昨天都快喝吐了。”

“嗯...” Potter再一次用鼻子蹭着Draco的脖子，把吻落在他的肩膀上。“而且你的清洁咒太烂了，我现在还觉得里面一半都是润滑剂。”

“呃，”Draco用胳膊肘顶了顶Potter的肋骨，“你今天早上和我上床的几率直线下跌了。”

“从百分之百跌到了多少？百分之九十九？” Potter扭动着他的屁股，把他自己挤进Draco的大腿缝里。“况且，这可不由你决定，因为今天早上是我操你。”

“哦是吗？”Draco说话间感觉到他的老二正在胀大，他扭了扭屁股，和床单摩擦着。

“是的，而你将会躺在那里，像一个乖孩子一样接受它。”

Draco扭头，从肩膀上看了Potter一眼：“是吗？”

“嗯哼，”Potter继续在Draco的脊椎上落下一个个吻，一只手缓慢地从他身侧滑下去。“我知道这对你来说是个挑战，但我相信你能做到的。”

“梅林啊，别他妈说话了。”Draco趴在床垫里呻吟着，Potter的手继续向下滑着，接着期待地抬了抬屁股。

Potter不屑地笑了起来，抓着Draco屁股上的肉挤了挤：“我可以不说。毕竟我更想干些其他的事情，”Potter顿了顿，Draco在他再次开口的时候看到了他脸上的微笑，“比如干你！”

Draco把他的枕头朝着Potter的大致方向向后扔了过去，Potter又笑了起来，抬起了Draco的屁股，把枕头塞到了下面，“多谢哈。”

“你真让人生气。”

“我还会是那个把嘴放进你屁股里的人，所以你得试着表现得和善一点。”

“啊...”Draco伸出手，把Potter的枕头勾过去，把它拉到头上来遮掩自己的脸红，被勃起和尴尬折磨着。

Potter动了动，他的抚摸给Draco的皮肤上留下了一串鸡皮疙瘩。很快，第二只手加入了刚刚一直放在他屁股上的那只手，Potter揉捏了一会儿那里的软肉，大拇指向里探入了一些，慢慢地在他的屁股缝里来回抚摸。

Draco的呼吸顿住了，颤抖了一下。Potter呻吟一声，有片刻的停顿，接着，Draco感受到了Potter喷洒在他身上的灼热呼吸。他的背弓了起来，屁股顶着Potter撅起来。Potter发出一声溺水般的声音，接着他突然就把脸贴到了Draco的屁股上，舌头以一种缓慢的方式舔弄着他的囊袋。

Draco跪着向后磨蹭他的屁股，接着被Potter紧紧地抓住了，舌头继续沿着越发疯狂的路径活动。被舔过的地方热乎乎、滑溜溜的，舌头滑走时留下一阵寒意，滑向Draco的屁股缝里。Draco再次往后顶了顶，被Potter拉开了一段距离，足以让他活动一下他的手指，然后用大拇指把Draco掰得更开。

Potter在Draco的囊袋到他的尾巴骨之间留下了一条唾液的痕迹，接着又这样重复了一次。Draco向后面伸出手，手指蜷进Potter的头发里，Potter贴着他呻吟了一声，振动的感觉刺激着Draco的脊椎，激得他手指和脚趾都曲了起来。

很容易就失去了时间概念。Draco的所有注意力都在Potter的身上，关注着Potter的舌头是如何交替着按压、抖动，用大拇指传递着他即将把舌头伸进去的信号。他的皮肤由于灼烧着而有些刺痛感，汗水顺着他的后背滑落在脸上。

Potter真是毫不留情。Draco试着求饶，但是还没有出声Potter就移开脸转向去真正地扩张他了。

这是真的在扩张。Potter是那样大，以至于他们大多数时间等不及Draco慢慢地承受他。偶尔Draco也会在上面一次，但更经常的是Potter抵着Draco地屁股磨蹭，或是在他夹紧的大腿间冲刺。

被Potter扩张的感觉与被任何人扩张的感觉都不同。这总是一个非常缓慢而漫长的调戏过程，Draco在Potter抽出手指的时候仿佛灵魂出窍，接着他又会以不可抗拒的力量把阴茎塞进去。

这太难顶了。这总是很难顶。尽管Potter用舌头和手指扩张Draco的时候，他总感觉像是过了几个小时，但一旦Potter把他的阴茎插进去，他就一刻也不愿意耽搁了。他往进压，更加深入，更加用力，一直向里面挤，直到他能完全坐下为止。从来不给Draco去呼吸、去思考、去确定地告诉Potter他这次真承受不住了的机会。

他其实能受得住，当然了。毕竟当Potter终于顿住，用力抬起再进入，使他唯一能感受到的就是Potter令人神魂颠倒的存在的时候，Draco的勃起从来没有偃旗息鼓过。

“操，”Potter喘息着，又一次说，“操。”

Draco在Potter的手握着他的屁股把它们拧得更开从而坐得更深的时候颤抖着。他们都在呻吟着，大笑着，上气不接下气。

Draco又扭了扭屁股，Potter发出了一个像是被扼住喉咙的声音，抬起屁股退出来再滑进去。

“你到底想不想动？”Draco觉得自己的声音简直灾难，他再一次向后弓起背，打乱了Potter的呼吸。

这话起了想要的效果。Potter握紧Draco的屁股，控制着力道抽插了一次，Draco觉得整个人被贯穿了。接着，他的手移开了，Draco感觉到Potter的大拇指正在Draco握着的阴茎上摩挲着。“看看你。”他带着点奇异的虔诚低声道。

Draco艰难地咽了一口唾沫，感到他的皮肤因为Potter的话升温。尴尬的感觉在和他的性兴奋作斗争，Draco呜咽了一声。Potter轻声地安抚着他，屁股上下扭动，拇指继续令人发狂地滑动。“真棒啊。你可真棒啊。”

Draco又颤抖了一下，压抑感从喉咙向下蔓延到他的胸腔，向上涌向他的头上。他大口喘着气，试图让他因为Potter的话语而紧缩的肺再次充满空气。他爱Potter。他爱着Potter。操。

Potter继续深深地进入Draco，无视或是根本没有注意到他濒临崩溃。Potter轻轻地把温柔的一串吻落在Draco的肩膀上，手掌终于移到了一直没有光顾的Draco胸膛的皮肤上，接着停了下来，附在他猛烈跳动的心脏上。

“Draco，”Potter的屁股慢了下来，他另一只手把Draco的下巴转了过来，“Draco？”

Draco眨了眨眼睛，眼前雾蒙蒙的，但他仍能看到Potter严肃起来的表情。“没事，我——”

Potter摇了摇头：“这不是没事的样子。你是不是...我是不是——？”

“没有！”Draco知道如果Potter觉得他弄疼自己了，他一定会停下来，Draco不能让这件事发生。“不是，我只是...求你了。”

“显然并不是没事。” Potter开始退出来，但Draco伸出手，把Potter的屁股再次压了回来，“Draco—”

“不是的，不是这样，求你别停下来。”Draco呼了一口气，强迫自己平静下来。“不是这样，我—”

“如果出了什么事的话，我们得谈谈。” Potter的声音是该死的温柔，让Draco不得不闭上了眼睛。他承受不住Potter声音里的亲近，承受不住他的面庞，更不用说他握着自己阴茎的力道。

“我...”Draco又咽了一口唾沫，“一会儿，我保证。现在别停下来，求你。”

有那么一瞬间，Potter好像想要拒绝，好像他的格兰芬多天性让他要现在喊停。Draco也不完全确定他在害怕着什么。Potter喜欢他，他从一开始就知道。而且尽管他是一个混蛋的时候，Potter也没有那么残忍。但他克制不住地把这次当作他们的结束，他决不想放弃最后一次和Potter在一起的机会，用他的话语打破这个美梦。

最终，Potter点了点头。柔软的指尖拨开Draco眼前的发丝，再次开始在Draco的身体里抽插。Draco闭上眼睛，集中注意力感受着包裹着Potter的阴茎的感觉，Potter埋得那么深，每一次呼吸之间都把他送到射精边缘。

然而，Potter比他更快到一点，很快，他的抽插变得更加用力，也更加没有规律。直到Potter呻吟一声，手用力地抓着Draco的屁股，力度大到足以在上面留下痕迹，颤抖着顿住了。

他握着Draco阴茎的手也顿住了，喘了几口气之后，退了出来。他的老二慢慢地滑出Draco的身体，Draco由于突然的空虚感呜咽起来，接着，Potter再次把两根手指伸进去，坚定地按压着。

“来吧，Draco，” Potter的声音在他再次开始套弄Draco的阴茎的时候立刻变得粗野起来。他弯起另一只手的手指，关节抚摸着Draco的敏感地带来回摩擦，“射出来吧。”

Potter的手和声音就是Draco的整个世界，他感觉被拴在二者之间，艰难徘徊。他跪着，Potter把他的手指更加深入到他身体里，“射吧。”

只是在一次呼吸之间。Draco本来就快到了，而Potter的话把那些愉悦抽出了Draco的身体，他的精液洒在身下的床单上。

Draco在余韵中颤抖着，Potter爬回床上大剌剌地躺着，把Draco拽入一个有力的怀抱，贴着自己的胸膛。Potter抱着他的时候，Draco闭着眼，不想破坏这一刻温暖的宁静。

但Potter似乎是没有这种顾虑。“刚刚是怎么了？”

“什么是怎么了？”Draco把脸埋在Potter胸口，手臂环在Potter的腰上，还一边诅咒着自己黏人的欲望。

“就是刚刚，”Potter打着含糊的手势，“你说你会和我谈谈的。”这时Draco更紧地依偎着他，“Draco。”

“我只是，”Draco咽咽唾沫，“我只是意识到一些事情。”

“什么事？比如说你忘记盖茶壶盖子了？”Draco为了Potter开玩笑的语气紧了紧肩膀。“嘿，等一下，别这样，Draco。你需要把你的感受向我讲明白。”

Draco坐了起来，坐远了一些，因为离开热源而打了个寒颤。他两只手抱膝；这是一个防御的姿态，他能听到脑袋里一个小小的声音斥责自己这样表现得太明显了。“我不太...适应做出改变。”

Potter朝他眨眨眼，表情松懈了下来，接着又皱起眉，“什么？什么改变了？”他坐了起来，一只手向Draco伸过去，但顿住了，因为够不着，“Draco。”

Draco因为Potter担忧的语气稍稍畏缩了一下，把自己抱得更紧了一些，藏在膝盖后面：“我...我不知道。我...”Draco顿住了，发不出声音。他不敢看向Potter，不敢看向他不用看就知道在等待着什么的那个担忧的表情，因为他知道自己的话不会让任何事情往更好的方向发展。

“你是不是——”

“我爱你，”Draco胸腔里的压抑感蔓延着，让他窒息，“我爱你。我不是——”Draco咽口唾沫，努力让他的呼吸平静下来，“我爱你。“

然后一双有力的胳膊抱住了他，Potter把他抱得很紧：“嘘，别说话，Draco。” 他的额头上被Potter轻轻地刷上一个吻，又被他拉近一些，让自己半躺在他的大腿上。“Draco。”

“怎么了？”Draco的声音因为贴在Potter身上而闷闷的，但他不在乎，他紧紧地黏着Potter，摆脱不了厄运即将来临的预感。“你觉得我好，但我不是，我——”

“闭嘴。没有人能那么好。我也不想要一个那么好的人。我想要你。Draco Malfoy，浑身是刺儿的混蛋。” Potter叹气，“我为什么会想和一个不能精确地把我气到发飙的人在一起呢？那得多无聊啊。况且你也没有你想得那么坏，不再那么坏了。”

“你个白痴。”Draco低声说。

“估计是吧。” Potter把一只手插进Draco的头发里，轻柔地爱抚着他，声音不可思议得宠溺，“但现在我知道你喜欢我了，你以后再也摆脱不了我了。就像你那只该死的猫狸子一样。”

Draco又颤抖了一下，缩进Potter的温暖怀抱，“猫狸子可是更好相处。”

“猫狸子可不会吸你的老二。看起来像是个公平交易。”

Draco诅咒着他感觉到的脸上升起的红晕，伸出手去捏Potter，感觉到心里的结在Potter大声抗议和推开自己的手的时候正在慢慢解开，Potter总是熟悉如何缓解他的恐惧，“你也没吸过啊。”

Potter给他抛了个媚眼：“那我可得采取点行动了。”

然后Potter抓着他一起躺下，Draco闭着眼睛，沉浸在Potter的吻中，沉浸在什么也没有变的放松中，沉浸在他会一直这样继续下去，继续和Potter在一起的事实中——他一定会的。

END

译者叨叨：这简直是我见过的做爱的时候最最最最温柔的Harry了，太太太太太宠了一点吧！！第一次翻译车，所以先译了一篇没那么露骨的，头秃，5000字我竟然译了一天。（英国男人的性文化博大精深，好多词我真的是...学到了）（学到就是赚到hhh）


End file.
